This invention relates to apparatus and methods for generating electricity from the energy in a forced air flow. The forced air flow may be from an apparatus such as an appliance, an air conditioning or heating apparatus or other forced air flow device. The new electrical generating apparatus positions two propellers or non-powered fans in a forced air flow for rotation of an electrical generator to produce electricity.
Various methods and apparatus may be known for use of propeller type devices coupled to a generator or alternator such that rotation of the propeller will generate electricity. Commonly known equipment may include large wind turbines, exhaust air flow from ventilation systems and cooling systems and the like. Simple systems for positioning a simple propeller-generator in the exhaust air flow of a small household air conditioning condensing unit may be known. This type of generator may be fixed in place in the exhaust air flow with braces or a shroud. It should be noted that use of a shroud on an air conditioner may restrict exhaust air flow of an air conditioning unit to reduce efficiency or to damage the air conditioning unit.